


Как это?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pregnancy, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Наташа Романофф и Клинт Бартон женаты уже год. И сегодня Наташа узнаёт, что даже невозможное иногда возможно.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	Как это?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catching Your Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056333) by [ScarletPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPotter/pseuds/ScarletPotter). 



Наташа проснулась утром, чувствуя недомогание. Её голова пульсировала, а координация была нарушена. _Но ведь она не могла заболеть._ Её абсолютный иммунитет поддерживался не только хорошим физическим и умственным состоянием, но и русскими технологиями.

Она решила не обращать внимания на слабость, думая, что всё само пройдёт через несколько дней. Однако несколько дней превратились в несколько недель, и тогда Мария предложила сделать тест на беременность.

Наташа хотела отшутиться, напомнив, что не может иметь детей. Красная Комната позаботилась об этом. Всё это было частью её подготовки. Но почему бы просто не попробовать? После слов Марии её начали терзать странные ощущения.

Наташа откинулась на холодные кафельные стены ванной комнаты, которую делила со своим мужем, используя все известные дыхательные техники, чтобы сохранять спокойствие. Электронный тест издал звуковой сигнал, сообщая о готовности результатов.

Наташа тихо вздохнула, прежде чем взять тест, а затем едва не уронить его. Это невозможно. Это какая-то ошибка. Вместо ожидаемой одной полоски, которая подтвердила бы, что Красная Комната успешно её стерилизовала, Наташа увидела две — явно означающие беременность.

Она сделала тест по меньшей мере ещё сотню раз. Наташа прислонилась головой к стене и глубоко вздохнула. Господи, она была беременна. Это был её ребёнок. Её и Клинта.

Как она скажет ему, если до сих пор не могла поверить сама?

Значит, Красной Комнате не удалось стерилизовать её. Годами она завидовала матерям с детьми, тому, что они могли посвятить жизнь своему будущему; годами она страстно желала тоже быть частью этого. И, оказывается, всё это время у неё была возможность стать такой же, как они.

Наташа никогда прежде не чувствовала себя такой счастливой.

Она медленно встала и нашла в себе достаточно сил для того, чтобы добраться до дивана, на котором в конце концов задремала.

Наташа не знала, сколько времени проспала, но, проснувшись, обнаружила, что её голова покоилась на коленях Клинта, а сам он мягко проводил руками по её рыжим прядям. Клинт тепло улыбнулся.

— С добрым утром. Или, точнее, днём.

Наташа улыбнулась в ответ.

— Да уже почти вечером, — она села и обняла супруга, мягко притянув его к себе. Клинт поцеловал её в лоб.

— Тебе лучше? — Наташа кивнула.

— И да, и нет.

— Как это?

И тогда она, не торопясь, произнесла:

— Клинт, я беременна.

Казалось, даже время замерло, пока Клинт слушал и обдумывал то, о чём сообщила ему Наташа. Не дожидаясь ответа, Романофф выпалила:

— Я не знала, что это возможно! Красная Комната должна была стерилизовать меня, и я всё это время думала, что бесплодна! А Мария сказала попробовать, но я до последнего не верила! К тому же, сейчас, когда мы работаем в команде Мстителей, я…

Клинт прервал её бессвязную речь поцелуем, а затем отстранился и посмотрел на супругу сияющими глазами.

— Нат, я не могу в это поверить, — он нежно прикоснулся ладонью к её животу, — ты не представляешь, насколько я счастлив. Ну и что с того, что мы Мстители? Теперь у нас будет ребёнок.

Наташа благодарно улыбнулась ему.

— И ты не расстроен? — Клинт покачал головой.

— Господи, конечно нет. Я бы никогда не расстроился из-за тебя, Нат, — он наклонился к её животу, — привет, мелкий. Твои родители не могут дождаться встречи с тобой.


End file.
